


Saving Aziraphale

by Bisexual_Crowley



Category: Good Omens (Movie), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No beta we fall like Crowley, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Crowley/pseuds/Bisexual_Crowley
Summary: After seeing how horrible Movie!Crowley is to his Aziraphale, God(aka the o.g. Ineffable Husbands shipper) decides to help Movie!Aziraphale, by transporting him (and movie!Crowley) to the Show 'Verse.  Show!Crowley and Aziraphale show Movie!Zira what it's like to be in a good, healthy relationship, and help him heal (and spoil him, of course!), and they show Movie!Crowley the error of his ways.(This is a self-indulgent fix-it fic for the horrible Movie Script, with God as the Narrator)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Movie!Aziraphale/Movie!Crowley(One-Sided), Movie!Aziraphale/Movie!Crowley(Past), Show!Crowley/Show!Aziraphale/Movie!Aziraphale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Saving Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> I read some of the horrible movie script(I couldn't even bring myself to read it all it was so horrible!) and I had to write a fix-it fic for it! That so-called Crowley was horrible to Aziraphale! When he hold Zira that he was 'too stupid to live', I just wanted to punch him, and give Zira a hug! So, I made Show!Crowley and Zira do just that! this is my first published fanfic, btw, so please don't judge it too harshly!

-Outside the Multiverse-

I was looking over the various universes that exist in the Multiverse, smiling at how happy and in love Crowley and Aziraphale were in all of them. They are my favorite Creations, and I just love watching them. But then a new universe appeared. I could immediately tell that there was something wrong with it. It had been _corrupted_ somehow. _No one_ was acting like I had originally Planned for them to act, _especially_ Crowley. 

Aziraphale wasn’t right either, but Crowley was _completely_ messed up. In that universe, Crowley was as mean and nasty _Hastur_ , or _Beelzebub_ , or _any_ of the other demons. And he was _horrible_ to poor Aziraphale, belittling him, mocking him, and saying things that are downright _cruel!_

When he told Aziraphale that he was _too stupid to live_ , I just couldn’t take it anymore; I _had_ to save this poor, abused Aziraphale, and give him to a Crowley who was kind, and loving, and would help him to heal from his trauma. I carefully took Aziraphale in my hands, and placed him in another universe, and took the mean, cruel Crowley with him. 

At first, I was just going to take Aziraphale, but I thought it might be interesting if the Good Crowley I gave the Aziraphale to met the cruel demon who wore his face. I smiled as I saw my new Plan for this particular universe begin to play out. _Things will be_ much _better for that poor Aziraphale from now on, I know that for a fact._


End file.
